


Kayneth Fucks his Hand

by futchier



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Embarrassment, Humiliation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futchier/pseuds/futchier
Summary: i know you’ll never see this because you get so many replies but i have a crush on you. i always have and i hope one day i’ll be lucky enough to gain your noticeanyways this is inspired from a rp where merlin plants porn on kireis phone and kariya attempts to text him about but accidentally texts kayneth instead. kariya was so irrelevant in the past war that kayneth doesnt realize he was a master before and theyd developed an unlikely friendship of losers over the internet





	Kayneth Fucks his Hand

The nobleman’s faithful knight, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, had just finished assisting the disabled man in exiting his nightly bath when he received a text from his close acquaintance, Kariya Matou. The scent of roses lingered as the servant arranged for the Master to be situated for the evening, and he left the man to his privacy. 

Thus, Kayneth lay alone atop of the embroidered maroon covers his bed, wearing merely a robe when he finally decided the time was apt to check what the other man had messaged him about. Although the two had not known each other long, Kayneth felt the other was familiar, in a way, but he couldn’t quite place how or why. Surely, the information was irrelevant if he, a man with exceptional memory and intelligence, did not recall it. 

What he saw when he opened the messaging application surprised the former professor enough for him to furrowed his brows in confusion and surprise. On his screen was a link to a site labelled as xvideos.com, and the thumbnail of the video gave away its contents if the URL of the site already hadn’t. It seemed to be a pornographic video, one featuring a young man holding some sort of sex toy. The quality of the thumbnail itself was too blurry to make out the whole scene, but the person featured in it appeared to be an attractive young man with an enticing looking body, one that was both muscular and skinny at the same time. 

Now, Kayneth was not one that was so easily tempted. However, the frantic seeming texts he received after video had been sent to him peaked his interest. Matou had begged him to not watch the video, insisting he had no idea how to delete sent messages. Kayneth couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at the dimly light screen of his phone as he pondered the exact reason the other man would have such a video, let alone sending it to others. If he’d simply claimed he was hacked, perhaps Kayneth would’ve been more inclined to believe him. Unfortunately, however, that was not the case. His life was filled with boredom now that he waited for Kiritsugu Emiya’s next plan to strike him down. Was it so wrong to wish for some entertainment as he continued a tense relationship with Diarmuid and had been totally abandoned by Sola-Ui? Kayneth couldn’t help but assuage his curiosity, in a moment of weakness. 

With a shaking hand--- was it shaking out of fear or anticipation?-- he clicked the link to the video.

What he was met with was unsurprising, but still felt tantalizing, dirty, wrong. He knew he should’ve complied with the Matou’s wishes, and yet, here he was, hitting the play button for what he knew would be a pornographic video. Almost immediately as the soft breathing of the unknown man began to play, Kayneth couldn't help but begin to fumble with the tie of his robe. Before the incident, he would've been able to gingerly, gracefully remove it, but the way his nerve-damaged hands move is frustrating. It only serves to the build the tension as he attempts to both pay attention to the video playing on his phone and reach for his dick, which had already began to harden in anticipation. A rose flush spread across his cheeks as he imagined being chastised by his former lover for getting excited too easily.

Now comfortably arranged, Kayneth gently rubbed a thumb over the tip of his penis, moving in gentle, slow circles as he held his phone in the other hand. His usual harsh blue gaze had softened in his aroused state, and he watched the skinny camguy with interest. The camguy started out with a teasing routine, pushing down and pulling upon the bottom of his shirt. Eventually, the man even pulls down the collar of said shirt, revealing a pierced nipple that he momentarily plays with before taking the shirt off entirely. Next, he gropes himself through his underwear, his soft breathing beginning to hitch as he himself becomes more aroused. Soon enough, his boxers are thrown aside, too. Although the man's face wasn't visible-- if it was, he'd probably be smirking-- his body was attractive, not overly muscular or overly skinny. The man's ribs jutted out, yet it was clear from the way the muscles rippled on his arms as he teased his hardening cock, that he was by no means a weakling.

The video had already been playing for a few minutes, and Kayneth could begin to feel short blond hairs touch his forehead, falling free from his usually well-kempt hairstyle. He didn't feel guilty; not yet, anyways. He was enjoying himself far too much, having moved from teasing the tip of his cock to languishing in long, drawn out strokes. It was obvious he was inexperienced. He could hardly control himself even looking at this fairly average camvideo, his frustrations so pent up that he found it difficult to restrain himself from just cumming in a few minutes. Luckily, he'd spent enough time alone with himself to built up some self-control. He would at least make it through the video before he let himself orgasm.

As the video continued, it gradually became less tame. The camboy had brought out a few toys, including a pretty purple dildo and a pink onahole. He begins with the purple dildo, taking it in one hand and readjusting the position of the camera in the other, revealing the bottom portion of his face was now revealed. The man appeared not older than his early twenties, and donned a smirk and dark stubble. Gingerly, as if he'd done this man times before, the man takes the tip of the dildo and sucks on it, his tongue circling around its tip. Eventually, he's shoving the whole dildo down his throat, taking it out with a satisfying _Pop_ a few times. Momentarily, he takes the dildo out of his month and spits into his hand, lubricating his dick while preparing to use the pink onahole, sucking off the dildo simultaneously.

At this point, Kayneth is finding it hard to control himself, despite his best efforts. It'd been at least a few weeks since he'd last pleasured himself, last allowed himself to release. He was moaning softly, squeaks of pleasure escaping him, the upper portion of his body jerking around as he came closer and closer to orgasm. It would only take a few more strokes to finish him off, but he still couldn't help trying to pay attention to the video. He was infatuated with it, enjoying the feeling of wrongness, knowing that Kariya Matou would be even more mortified if he knew Kayneth had sat and watched the video through it's entirety.

The man in the video leans back, his face finally revealed as he slowly inserts his dick into the onahole. Although it is a younger version of him, there's no doubting it.

The mysterious camboy is none other than the infamous Magus Killer, Kiritisugu Emiya.

Too far along to stop himself, as soon as the man's face is clearly in view, Kayneth orgasms into his hand, biting his lip as tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes from the rush of emotions he had began experiencing all too suddenly. Arousal, frustration, _humiliation _. Now, not only was his face flushed in the heat of his pleasure, it was also flushed out of anger. Anger towards himself, and anger towards that disgusting street rat. Laying covered in his own cum for a few moments, he merely looks at the ceiling of his room, wondering what he'd done. What he'd done to deserve this, how he could have possible allowed himself to indulge in such a lapse of judgement. Sola-Ui would definitely have called him disgusting.__

____

____

As he reached for the tissues at his bedside, Kayneth had a feeling that she was right.


End file.
